


#LazyDay

by musicmillennia



Series: A Thousand Battles, A Thousand Victories [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Relationship Reveal, Canon Divergence, Cisco doesn't know what to do, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: Felicity sends a picture to Cisco. But apparently the Legends haven't told Team Flash that Mick is in Star City―or why he's there.





	#LazyDay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to put this in the series notes, but I'll say it now: this 'verse blatantly ignores Savitar. Killer Frost became Killer Frost through other means―I'm not sure what those are yet, but they're gonna be great―and she's gone and joined the Rogues, which are being gathered by one Lisa Snart as she picks up where her brother left off. 
> 
> Because honestly, if there's another evil speedster plot, I will sigh for the next 10,000 years.

"Good morning, good morning!" HR crows, "What a wonderful morning this is!"

"Shut up," Cisco mutters into his coffee.

"Oh come now, Cisco, don't be like that! It's the start of a brand new week, the sun is shining―"

Cisco shrieks.

"Cisco?" Barry calls from the hall. He and Wally rush in. "What's wrong?"

Wally offers the dropped coffee, while Barry offers the dropped phone. Right up until he sees what's on the screen and shouts something that sounds like a mix between a curse and " _wha_?"

Iris and Joe jog into the cortex. "Barry?" Iris cries.

"Must be one awesome dog photo," Wally says.

Cisco snatches his phone back. "This is impossible. Impossible!"

"It could be someone else?" Barry asks. He doesn't sound convinced.

" _What_ is goin' on?" Joe snaps.

The team gathers around Cisco's phone.

Silence.

Julian peers closely at the screen. "Is that―?"

"No way," Joe says.

"But the caption," Iris murmurs.

Wally scratches behind his ear. "I mean...he joined up to the fight aliens, right? So―y'know. Can't be.  _That_ out there, right?"

"Just to be clear," HR says, "that is the Green Arrow cuddling with the notorious Heat Wave, yes?"

* * *

Mick snuffles and burrows further between Oliver's shoulder blades. Oliver doesn't stir, fingers twitching as they always do when he's sleeping in a safe place. His arms are spread in front of him, one leg thrown with them while the other is tangled with Mick's. Mick holds him tight―he's a sleep cuddler when he's with people he likes.

Felicity takes a couple more pictures. She needs to print one and frame it.

Her phone vibrates in her hands.

>>Cisco  
?!!!!?!!?!?!?!HFEHF?!?!?FHEJKHGSESIHSE???

She grins.

>>Felicity  
ikr! So cute!

>>Cisco  
WHAT?!???!11 TEH FUCK!!?!

Another name appears at the top of her screen.

>>Barry  
What is Mick doing there????

Felicity blinks, brow furrowing. Mick murmurs something against Oliver's skin, and Oliver nuzzles his pillow with a tiny purr.

>>Felicity  
Um? Did the Legends not tell you?

>>Cisco  
TELL US WHAT?

>>Felicity  
That we're? Together???

There's a brief lull. Felicity sits on the edge of their bed and strokes Mick's leg.

>>Cisco  
AUGHESKLGHWIURHWEKLJRFHGSKJHSGS????????????

>>Barry  
UM? WHEN?

>>Iris  
Felicity, you lucky bitch

Felicity decides to just go ahead and open a group text.

>>Felicity  
We met @ aliens and Mick knew Star Trek so we had a marathon. A+ McCoy impression! :p

>>Cisco  
Heat. Wave. Has. McCoy. Impressionnn??????

>>Barry  
:O is it like rly good?

>>Felicity  
especially with his drinking game

>>Cisco  
Brain broke

"What's that noise?" Oliver mumbles.

Felicity silences her phone. "Sorry. I was texting Team Flash."

"There a problem?"

"Nope. For once..." Felicity crawls up to him. "...our lazy day is secure."

>>Felicity  
gtg join the cuddle! :D

>>Iris  
We are discussing pointers later

>>Barry  
Iris!!

>>Cisco  
BRAIN BROKE OK

"Apparently," Felicity whispers, setting her phone on the nightstand, "the Legends didn't tell Team Flash about us. All three of us, I mean."

"That's 'cause they don't tell nobody nothin'," Mick grumbles, "Had t'tell Lise on my own time."

Felicity kisses his fingers. Oliver gathers her close. "Well, you'll be pleased to know that Cisco is freaking out."

Mick hums like he's looking at a huge bowl of ice cream.

* * *

>>Golden Glider  
You seriously didn't know? How adorable.

>>Cisco  
?!?!??!!??!?!?!??!?!?!!!!

 


End file.
